Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -25\% \times -12\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{2} = 0.5$ $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -0.25 $ $ -12\% = -\dfrac{12}{100} = -0.125 $ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -0.25 \times -0.125 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -0.25 \times -0.125 = 0.015625 $